uk_charts_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hotchoc26/Hotchoc26's Favourite Songs
This page lists my favourite songs of all time and per year (to 2014). For other charts and info about my songs, see User blog:Hotchoc26/Hotchoc26's Charts. Also see the upcoming Hotchoc26's List of Songs blog post, my favourite Video Game Soundtracks and my non-MP3 songs. Check out my bi-weekly top 25 tracks too at Hotchoc26's Current Favourite Songs. I have decided to make a separate blog post for each year. Please see the new blog for 2015 and scroll down for upcoming links for other years. All Time favourite songs and other stats not fitting into a particular year will be kept here. On 13/09/2014, the new 2014 week layout was introduced. This means that I would update my 2014 ranking every 2 weeks on Tuesdays, marked as 'update weeks' in which the charts are updated. Songs in the Up Next or Last Added section on the Hotchoc26's List of Songs blog post are not added to the 2014 section until the following update week. After 2014 is over, I will do this for 2015. The previous update before 13/09/2014. Last.fm Meet me on my last.fm page here! Note: This page is currently under construction. Notes *Most of the data is correct up to 17/12/2014. *ALL songs here unless noted exist in my iTunes library. *Before I first set up my iTunes, I already had 296 songs added on 08/10/2012''' (orange).' *The Date added column denotes the date the song was added to my iTunes library. *'The Year column denotes when the single debuted in the chart, was officially released in the UK, or when the song's album was released. Songs are not repeated in more than one year.' *All period charts (all time, yearly etc.), when complete, will be made of a top 100 using a graphic table, with a 101-200 using normal text, and a Non-Top 200 section which are listed in no particular order. Note that not all periods may have as many as 40 or 100 songs. For example, if a period had 99 songs, it would not have an Overflow Chart, but if it had 101 or 151 songs, it would have a top 150 or 200 chart. *'I currently have a total of 988 songs as of 10/12/2014.' All time I have decided to include all 5 star rated songs to this list. Total 5 Star Songs: 219 Key *Orange (Date added): 08/10/2012, when I set up my iTunes I already had 296 songs. *Aqua (Date added): The most recently added songs on this chart. *Aqua (iTunes plays): The most plays in iTunes for this chart (I Could Be The One (Nicktim)). *Aqua (Peak): The highest peaking songs on this chart. *Aqua (Year): The newest songs on this chart. *Orange (Year): The oldest song on this chart. TBA 2008 and Earlier '''This year has been archived. The chart will not be recompiled, the only exception being if new songs from 1987-2008 are added.' Please see the full blog post for full chart and stats. Total songs: 26 Key *Orange (Date added): 08/10/2012, when I set up my iTunes I already had 296 songs. *Aqua (Date added): The most recently added songs on this chart (Blue (Da Ba Dee)). *Aqua (Peak): The highest peaking songs on this chart. *Aqua (Year): The newest songs on this chart (2008). *Orange (Year): The oldest song on this chart (Never Gonna Give You Up (1987)). 2009 This year has been archived. The chart will not be recompiled, the only exception being if new songs from 2009 are added. here Total songs: 29 Key *Orange (Date added): 08/10/2012, when I set up my iTunes I already had 296 songs. *Aqua (Date added): The most recently added songs on this chart (Hey Soul Sister). *Aqua (Peak): The highest peaking songs on this chart. 2010 See Hotchoc26's Favourite Songs (2010) for the full list (TBA). Total songs: 83 TBA 2011 See Hotchoc26's Favourite Songs (2011) for the full list (TBA). Total songs: 122 TBA 2012 See Hotchoc26's Favourite Songs (2012) for the full list (TBA). Total songs: 250 TBA 2013 See the full chart here. Total songs: 227 Waiting For The Night to be added. This year has been archived. The chart will not be recompiled regularly, the only exception being if new songs from 2013 are added. Note that the original Internet Friends from 2012 has been replaced with the Internet Friends (VIP Mix) remix from 2013. Because I never made my 2012 chart before the replacement of Internet Friends, it never had a previous position in the 2012 chart. Last update: 09/10/2014. (previously non-dated). Key *Yellow (#): Tied positions *Aqua (Peak): Number ones *Red (Peak): Non-charting singles *(): Last edit position 2014 See the full chart here. Total songs: 276 Awaiting songs from 2014 to be moved to 2015. Note that Do It All Over Again and I Wish were previously in the 2013 chart at 172 and 124 until 08/10/2014 when I realised they were released or charted in 2014. Favourite Number Ones TBC Overall Total songs: 139 #I Could Be The One (Nicktim) - Avicii vs Nicky Romero (1 week) #Changed The Way Kiss Me - Example (2 weeks) #Don't You Worry Child - Swedish House Mafia ft. John Martin (1 week) #Written In The Stars - Tinie Tempah ft. Eric Turner (1 week) #Stay Awake - Example (1 week) #Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) - Ne-Yo (1 week) #Get Lucky - Daft Punk ft. Pharrell Williams (4 weeks) #Fireflies - Owl City (3 weeks) #Candy - Robbie Williams (2 weeks) #Wake Me Up - Avicii (3 weeks) 1 Week Total songs: 84 #I Could Be The One (Nicktim) - Avicii vs Nicky Romero #Don't You Worry Child - Swedish House Mafia ft. John Martin #Written In The Stars - Tinie Tempah ft. Eric Turner #Stay Awake - Example #Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) - Ne-Yo #Sweet Nothing - Calvin Harris ft. Florence Welch #Bom Bom - Sam & The Womp #Call My Name - Cheryl Cole #Titanium - David Guetta ft. Sia #Gangnam Style - PSY 2 Weeks Total songs: 29 #Candy - Robbie Williams #Payphone - Maroon 5 ft. Wiz Khalifa #Changed The Way You Kiss Me - Example #R.I.P. - Rita Ora ft. Tinie Tempah #Bonkers - Dizzee Rascal & Armand van Helden #Just The Way You Are (Amazing) - Bruno Mars #I'm Not Alone - Calvin Harris #Talk Dirty - Jason Derulo ft. 2 Chainz #Pass Out - Tinie Tempah 3 Weeks Total songs: 13 #Wake Me Up - Avicii #Number 1 - Tinchy Stryder ft. N Dubz #Fireflies - Owl City #Good Times - Roll Deep #Break Your Heart - Taio Cruz ft. Ludacris #Spectrum (Say My Name) (Calvin Harris Remix) - Florence + The Machine #Mirrors - Justin Timberlake #Blue (Da Ba Dee) - Eiffel 65 #Impossible - James Arthur #Give Me Everything (Tonight) - Pitbull ft. Ne-Yo, Afrojack & Nayer 4 Weeks Total songs: 7 #Get Lucky - Daft Punk ft. Pharrell Williams #Call Me Maybe - Carly Rae Jepsen #Party Rock Anthem - LMFAO ft. Lauren Bennett & GoonRock #Dance Wiv Me - Dizzee Rascal ft. Calvin Harris & Chrome #Rather Be - Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glynne 5 Weeks Total songs: 4 #Now You're Gone - Bashunter ft. DJ Mental Theo's Bazzheadz #Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley #Somebody That I Used To Know - Gotye ft. Kimbra #Blurred Lines - Robin Thicke ft. T.I. & Pharrell Williams 6 Weeks Total songs: 2 Note: I do not currently have any songs which have been #1 for 7 or more weeks. #We Found Love - Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris #Where Is The Love - The Black Eyed Peas Top 10 Songs which peaked at 2 Total: 55 #Pjanoo - Eric Prydz #Let's Go - Calvin Harris ft. Ne-Yo #Better Off Alone - Alice Deejay #Hey Brother - Avicii #Rockstar - Dappy #White Noise - Disclosure ft. AlunaGeorge #Mama Do The Hump - Rizzle Kicks #Moves Like Jagger - Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera #Alone Again - Alyssa Reid ft. P. Reign #All I Ever Wanted - Basshunter Top 10 Songs which peaked at 3 Total songs: 45 #Down - Jay Sean ft. Lil Wayne #Euphoria - Loreen #I Cry - Flo Rida #Let The Sunshine - Labrinth #Bang Bang - will.i.am #Kickstarts - Example #Live While We're Young - One Direction #Where Them Girls At - David Guetta ft. Flo Rida & Nicki Minaj #Move - Little Mix #Heart Attack - Demi Lovato Top 10 Songs which peaked at 4 Total songs: 37 #Last Time (Knife Party Remix) - Labrinth #Antidote - Swedish House Mafia vs Knife Party #TiK ToK - Ke$ha #Stereo Love - Edward Maya & Vika Jigulina #Miami 2 Ibiza - Sweidhs House Mafia vs Tinie Tempah #We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together - Taylor Swift #Wild Ones - Flo Rida ft. Sia #She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5 #For The First Time - The Script #Summertime Sadness - Lana Del Rey vs Cedric Gervais Top 10 Songs which peaked at 5 Total songs: 33 #Spaceship - Tinchy Stryder & Dappy #Like A G6 - Far East Movement ft. Dev #Drinking From The Bottle - Calvin Harris ft. Tinie Tempah #You Make Me - Avicii #Good Time - Owl City & Carly Rae Jepsen #Dear Darlin' - Olly Murs #Just Be Good To Green - Professor Green ft. Lily Allen #LaserLight - Jessie J ft. David Guetta #Applause - Lady Gaga #Lego House - Ed Sheeran Top 10 Songs which peaked at 6-10 Total songs: 135 #Language - Porter Robinson (Peak: 9) #This Is What It Feels Like - Armin van Buuren ft. Trevor Guthrie (Peak: 6) #Won't Go Quietly - Example (Peak: 6) #Play Hard - David Guetta ft. Ne-Yo & Akon (Peak: 6) #DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love - Usher ft. Pitbull (Peak: 7) #Thinking About You - Calvin Harris ft. Ayah Marar (Peak: 8) #Without You - David Guetta ft. Usher (Peak: 6) #Beautiful - Akon ft. Kardinal Offishall & Colby O'Donis (Peak: 8) #The Power - DJ Fresh ft. Dizzee Rascal (Peak: 6) #A Sky Full Of Stars - Coldplay (Peak: 9) Top 10 Songs which peaked at 11-20 Total songs: 130 #The Feeling - DJ Fresh ft. RaVaughn (Peak: 13) #Greyhound - Swedish House Mafia (Peak: 13) #Just One Last Time - David Guetta ft. Taped Rai (Peak: 20) #212 - Azealia Banks (Peak: 12) #Turn It Around - Sub Focus ft. Kele (Peak: 14) #Wonderman - Tinie Tempah ft. Ellie Goulding (Peak: 12) #Hello - Martin Solveig ft. Dragonette (Peak: 13) #Demons - Imagine Dragons (Peak: 13) #I Can Only Imagine - David Guetta ft. Chris Brown & Lil Wayne (Peak: 18) #Attracting Flies - AlunaGeorge (Peak: 17) Top 10 Songs which peaked at 21-40 Total songs: 111 #Bangarang - Skrillex ft. Sirah (Peak: 24) #Magnetic Eyes - Matrix & Futurebound ft. Baby Blue (Peak: 24) #Silhouettes - Avicii (Peak: 22) #The Night Out (Madeon Remix) - Martin Solveig (Peak: 36) #Party Over - Amelia Lily (Peak: 40) #Tonight I'm Getting Over You - Carly Rae Jepsen (Peak: 33) #C O O L - Le Youth (Peak: 26) #Like Home - Nicky Romero & NERVO (Peak: 33) #Clarity - Zedd ft. Foxes (Peak: 27) #Out The Blue - Sub Focus ft. Alice Gold (Peak: 23) Top 10 Songs which peaked at 41-75 Total songs: 58 #Power Glove - Knife Party (Peak: 43) #Bonfire - Knife Party (Peak: 45) #X You - Avicii (Peak: 47) #Make It Bun Dem - Skrillex & Damian 'Jr Gong' Marley (Peak: 58) #Holdin' On (Skrillex & Nero Remix) - MONSTA (Peak: 48) #Wild For The Night - A$AP Rocky ft. Skrillex & Birdy Nam Nam (Peak: 43) #Daylight - Maroon 5 (Peak: 63) #Brave - Sara Bareilles (Peak: 48) #Liberate - Eric Prydz (Peak: 71) #Deja Vu - Inna ft. Bob Taylor (Peak: 60) Top 10 Songs which peaked at 76-100 Total songs: 29 #We Interrupt This Program - Coburn (Peak: 81) #Internet Friends - Knife Party (Peak: 83) #Holdin' On (Skrillex & Nero Remix) - MONSTA (Peak: 86) #Centipede - Knife Party (Peak: 86) #Mermaid - Train (Peak: 93) #Crank It Up - David Guetta ft. Akon (Peak: 96) #Vanilla Twililight - Owl City (Peak: 94) #Millionaires - The Script (Peak: 91) #Save My Night - Armin Van Buuren (Peak: 85) #Two Lives - Example (Peak: 84) Top 10 Songs which peaked at 101-150 Total songs: 18 #Umbrella Beach - Owl City (Peak: 110) #Repeat - David Guetta ft. Jessie J (Peak: 108) #Years - Alesso ft. Matthew Koma (Peak: 109) #Freedom - Nicki Minaj (Peak: 107) #Scary Monsters And Nice Sprites - Skrillex (Peak: 143) #Loving You Is Easy - Union J (Peak: 143) #EDM Death Machine - Knife Party (Peak: 130) #Big In Japan - Martin Solveig & Dragonette ft. Idoling!!! (Peak: 118) #Hanging On (I See MONSTAS Remix) - Ellie Goulding (Peak: 144) #Dreamers - Rizzle Kicks (Peak: 105) Top 10 Songs which peaked at 151-200 Total songs: 24 #Fade Into Darkness - Avicii (Peak: 196) #Shooting Star - Owl City (Peak: 176) #This Kiss - Carly Rae Jepsen (Peak: 166) #Middledistancerunner - Chicane ft. Adam Young (Peak: 173) #Dancing In My Head - Avicii vs Eric Turner (Peak: 188) #Hold On - NERVO (Peak: 182) #Not Giving Up On Love - Armin Van Buuren Vs Sophie Ellis-Bextor (Peak: 165) #Every Little Word - MNEK (Peak: 184) #Hurricane - Bridgit Mendler (Peak: 157) #Love The Way You Lie (Part II) - Rihanna (Peak: 160) Top 100 Non-Charting Songs Total songs: 167 #Eternity - Paul van Dyk ft. Adam Young Evolution #Alligator Sky Chrystopher Version - Owl City ft. Shawn Chrystopher Things Bright And Beautiful #Love Is In Bloom (Archie Remix) - Archie #Youtopia - Armin van Buuren ft. Adam Young Mirage #Sunshine - David Guetta & Avicii But The Beat #Hello Seattle (Remix) - Owl City Eyes #Savior (Adam Young Remix) - LIGHTS Listening #Enchanted (Taylor Swift Response) - Owl City #Alive - Schiller ft. Adam Young Sonne #Dear Boy - Avicii #TRUE #Angel Of Darkness - Alex C ft. Yasmin K Raider: The Angel Of Darkness PS2 Soundtrack #Numb - Usher 4 Myself #Symphonica - Nicky Romero #Toulouse - Nicky Romero #In The Air - Orjan Nilsen ft. Adam Young Saint Out Of Me #First Of The Year (Equinox) - Skrillex Monsters And Sprites #Alligator Sky Rap Version - Owl City #Deer In The Headlights - Owl City Things Bright And Beautiful #Off And On - Sophie Ellis-Bextor A Scene #Hot Air Balloon - Owl City Eyes #Nothing's Gonna Stop Me Now - Olivia Holt Your Mark: Ultimate Playlist #Eternity Otaviani Re-Edit - Paul van Dyk ft. Adam Young #Strawberry Avalanche - Owl City Eyes #The Driver - Savlonic #When Can I See You Again - Owl City Ralph Soundtrack #Tiny Little Bows - Carly Rae Jepsen Kiss #The Tip Of The Iceberg - Owl City Eyes #Sight Of The Sun - fun. TV Soundtrack #1.000.000 - Alexandra Stan ft. Carlprit Saxobeats #Gold - Owl City Midsummer Station #Curiosity - Carly Rae Jepsen #Ridiculously Happy - Adam Young #X - Jason Derulo History #Rule The World - Iyaz Top 10 Remixes/Mashups Total songs: 41 #Love Is In Bloom (Archie Remix) - Archie #Last Time (Knife Party Remix) - Labrinth (Peak: 4) #Hello Seattle (Remix) - Owl City #The Night Out (Madeon Remix) - Martin Solveig #We Found Levels (We Found Love + Levels Mashup - Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris & Avicii #Let's Go And Find Love (Let's Go + We Found Love Mashup) - Calvin Harris ft. Ne-Yo & Rihanna #Eternity (Giuseppe Otaviani Re-Edit) - Paul van Dyk ft. Adam Young #Saviour (Adam Young Remix) - LIGHTS #Right Here (Andy C Remix) - Rudimental ft. Foxes (Peak: 14) #Spectrum (Say My Name) (Calvin Harris Remix) - Florence + The Machine (Peak: 1) Least Favourite Songs Off the top of my head, I can name a few songs I hate. I'm not particularly fussy on music as long as it fits in my genre (mostly Dance, EDM, Pop or Rap) but I usually either like a song or am just not very keen on it. I have also put the Like/Dislike ratio from YouTube in brackets. Ordered by least favourite: TBC #Stupid Hoe - Nicki Minaj (0.55) #Anaconda - Nicki Minaj (1.85) #Justin Bieber ft. Ludacris - Baby (0.58) (well, at least this song has some form of music in it :D ) #Bound 2 - Kanye West () (hard to believe that Sigma's Nobody To Love came from this) #Did It On Em - Nicki Minaj (4.38) #Hangover - PSY ft. Snoop Dogg (2.69) #Video Phone - Beyonce ft. Lady Gaga (8.01) #Miley Cyrus - Wrecking Ball (2.18) #Britney Spears - Work B**ch (7.99) From Favourite Artists Personal flops from some of my favourite artists. #Sheezus - Lily Allen (10.66] #Out Of My Mind - B.o.B ft. Nicki Minaj () #Trampoline - Tinie Tempah ft. 2 Chainz () #Blast Off - David Guetta & Kaz James (9.66) #International - Chase & Status () (what a flop) #Bounce - Iggy Azalea (6.75) #I'm Coming (Tarzan Pt 2) - Dappy () #DJ Fresh? Other #Royals - Lorde (live version, with White Noise mashup) #Scream & Shout (Remix) - will.i.am (4.70) (pretty terrible compared to original) Top songs by bands Note: bands are considered to consist of 3 or more members. TBC Overall Total: TBA #Get Lucky - Daft Punk ft. Pharrell Williams (Peak: 1) #Don't You Worry Child - Swedish House Mafia ft. John Martin (Peak: 1) #Antidote - Swedish House Mafia vs Knife Party (Peak: 4) #Greyhound - Swedish House Mafia #Payphone - Maroon 5 ft. Wiz Khalifa (Peak: 1) #Miami 2 Ibiza - Swedish House Mafia vs Tinie Temaph #Twilight - Cover Drive (Peak: 1) #Spectrum (Say My Name) (Calvin Harris Remix) - Florence + The Machine (Peak: 1) #Moves Like Jagger - Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera #Bom Bom - Sam & The Womp #Turn Up The Love - Far East Movement ft. Cover Drive #One More Night - Maroon 5 #Right Here (Andy C Remix) - Rudimental ft. Foxes #She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5 #Feel The Love - Rudimental ft. John Newman #She Makes Me Wanna - JLS ft. Dev #Demons - Imagine Dragons #Mozart's House - Clean Bandit #Do You Feel What I Feel - JLS #Blue (Da Ba Dee) - Eiffel 65 Boy #Don't You Worry Child - Swedish House Mafia ft. John Martin #Get Lucky - Daft Punk ft. Pharrell Williams #Payphone - Maroon 5 ft. Wiz Khalifa #Antidote - Swedish House Mafia vs Knife Party #Greyhound - Swedish House Mafia #Miami 2 Ibiza - Swedish House Mafia vs Tinie Temaph #Moves Like Jagger - Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera #Glad You Came - The Wanted #Hall Of Fame - The Script ft. will.i.am #Pompeii - Bastille Girl #Spectrum (Say My Name) (Calvin Harris Remix) - Florence + The Machine #Move - Little Mix #How You Doin' - Little Mix #Change Your Life - Little Mix #Wings - Little Mix #What About Us - The Saturdays ft. Sean Paul #DNA - Little Mix #30 Days - The Saturdays #Something New - Girls Aloud #Waterfalls - StooShe Mixed Note that 'mixed' defines bands with male and female members. #Bom Bom - Sam & The Womp #Twilight - Cover Drive #Where Is The Love - The Black Eyed Peas #Bring Me To Life - Evanescence #Mozart's House - Clean Bandit #Sparks - Cover Drive #Explode - Cover Drive #Only The Horses - Scissor Sisters #The Time (Dirty Bit) - The Black Eyed Peas #Don't Stop The Party - The Black Eyed Peas Duos (2 acts, not including featuring) My top 10 songs by duo acts, 1 song per act. TBC #Power Glove - Knife Party (Peak: 43) #Magnetic Eyes - Matrix & Futurebound ft. Baby Blue (Peak: 24) #Mama Do The Hump - Rizzle Kicks (Peak: 2) #Attracting Flies - AlunaGeorge (Peak: 17) #Classic - MKTO (Peak: 24) #White Noise - Disclosure ft. AlunaGeorge (Peak: 2) #Like Home - Nicky Romero & NERVO (Peak: 33) #Party Rock Anthem - LMFAO (Peak: 1) #Lost & Not Found - Chase & Status ft. Louis M^ttrs (Peak: 9) #Get Up (Rattle) - Bingo Players ft. Far East Movement (Peak: 1) Top 20 Acoustic Songs Songs depicting usually just vocals and/or piano, with little use of instruments. TBA Albums This list is in order of the most popular albums on my iPod. Most listened to album tracks from last.fm. Which I have listened to every song *The Midsummer Station - Owl City Star *All Things Bright And Beautiful - Owl City Sky *Future History - Jason Derulo X *100% No Modern Talking (EP) - Knife Party Friends *Rage Valley (EP) - Knife Party Bonfire *Haunted House (EP) - Knife Party Glove *Shooting Star (EP) - Owl City Star *Nothing But The Beat (Disc 1) - David Guetta Titanium *Nothing But The Beat 2.0 (only the new additions) - David Guetta One Last Time *Ultraviolet (EP) - Owl City Times Note: There is no full album as of yet which I own every song, apart from where I own the actual album CD. However, I used to own all songs from Knife Party's EP, 100% No Modern Talking, but I removed Destroy Them With Lazers, making it not a full album. The same goes for their other EP, Rage Valley where Rage Valley is an ex song. Physical Albums *Crazy Frog - Axel F (EP) *Baha Men - Who Let The Dogs Out *Ne-Yo - Ne-Yo *The Script - The Script *Eminem - Curtain Call *Busted - Busted *McFly - Room on the 3rd Floor *Shrek Soundtrack *Shrek 2 Soundtrack Out For A Hero (Jennifer Saunders Version) NOW Albums TBC #87 (36/46 owned) #86 (34/44 owned) #85 (38/44 owned) #84 (33/43 owned) 1 EX song #83 (38/43 owned) 2 EX songs #82 (35/44 owned) 2 EX songs #81 WDYWTMTEAMF not heard (30/43 owned) 1 EX song #80 (22/43 owned) 3 EX songs Favourite Artists Overall ^Most played artists according to last.fm. Favourite song in brackets. TBC #Owl City (Alligator Sky) #Avicii (I Could Be The One (Nicktim)) #Calvin Harris (Thinking About You) #David Guetta (Sunshine) #Knife Party (Last Time (Knife Party Remix), or if you don't count remixes, Power Glove) #Example (Won't Go Quietly) #Nicky Romero (I Could Be The One (Nicktim)) #Tinie Tempah (Miami 2 Ibiza) #DJ Fresh (The Feeling) #Carly Rae Jepsen (Tonight I'm Getting Over You) #Jason Derulo (Talk Dirty) #Rizzle Kicks (Mama Do The Hump) #Swedish House Mafia (Don't You Worry Child) #Sub Focus (Turn It Around) #Labrinth (Earthquake, or Last Time (Knife Party Remix) if you count remixes) #Matrix & Futurebound (Magnetic Eyes) #Skrillex (Bangarang) #Flo Rida (Wild Ones) #Maroon 5 (Payphone) #JLS (She Makes Me Wanna) Featuring Only TBA Bands Overall Boy Girl Artists with All Songs 5 Stars, Ordered by Most Frequent #Adam Young (8) (In The Air, Riduculously Happy, Eternity, Eternity (Giuseppe Otaviani Re-Edit), Alive, Middledistancerunner, Youtopia, Savior (Adam Young Remix) and Eternity) #Matrix & Futurebound (4) (Magnetic Eyes, All I Know, Control and Don't Look Back) #Basshunter (3) (All I Ever Wanted, Now You're Gone and Angel In The Night) Dubstep/Dance Artists TBC #Avicii #Calvin Harris #David Guetta #Knife Party #Example #Armin van Buuren (This Is What It Feels Like) #DJ Fresh #Swedish House Mafia #Nicky Romero #Matrix & Futurebound #Skrillex #Porter Robinson (Language) #Sub Focus #Afrojack (As Your Friend) #Paul van Dyk (Eternity) #Martin Solveig (Hello) #Alesso (Calling (Lose My Mind) #Rudimental (Right Here (Andy C Remix)) #Icona Pop (I Love It (I Don't Care) #Chicane (Middledistancerunner) Acoustic Artists TBC #Ed Sheeran (Lego House) #Passenger (Let Her Go) Who only appears once in my iTunes library TBC #Archie Is In Bloom (Archie Remix) #Alice Deejay Off Alone #Edward Maya & Viki Jigulina Love #Coburn Interrupt This Program #Daft Punk Lucky #Chicane Middledistancerunner #Schiller The Air[ #Alyssa Reid [Alone Again #Sam & The Womp Bom #Loreen Euphoria #Orjan Nilsen The Air #Simple Plan Paradise #Chew Fu That #Jay Sean Down #Lana Del Rey Sadness #The Lumineers Hey #Gotye That I Used To Know #He Is We About Us #Fenech Soler Magnetic #Florence + The Machine (Say My Name) (Calvin Harris Remix) #Storm Queen Right Through (MK Remix) #Jake Miller Million Lives Songs Beginning With... Note that the number songs have to be stylised as digits, NOT word numbers *Symbols (2) - #SELFIE - The Chainsmokers (the other being #thatPOWER by will.i.am ft. Justin Bieber) *0-9 (7) - 212 - Azealia Banks ft. Lazy Jay *A (47) - Alligator Sky - Owl City ft. Shawn Chrystopher *B (63) - Bonfire - Knife Party *C (51) - Club Can't Handle Me - Flo Rida ft. David Guetta *D (55) - Don't You Worry Child - Swedish House Mafia ft. John Martin *E (23) - Eternity - Paul van Dyk ft. Adam Young *F (33) - Fade Into Darkness - Avicii *G (38) - Get Lucky - Daft Punk ft. Pharrell Williams *H (51) - Hey Brother - Avicii *I (43) - I Could Be The One (Nicktim) - Avicii vs Nicky Romero *J (11) - Just One Last Time - David Guetta ft. Taped Rai *K (8) - Kids Again - Example *L (77) - Language - Porter Robinson *M (39) - Magnetic Eyes - Matrix & Futurebound ft. Baby Blue *N (22) - Numb - Usher *O (21) - Out The Blue - Sub Focus ft. Alice Gold *P (29) - Power Glove - Knife Party *Q (1) - Queen Of Your Dreams - Example song *R (39) - Right Here (Andy C Remix) - Rudimental ft. Foxes *S (99) - Sunshine - David Guetta & Avicii *T (85) - Thinking About You - Calvin Harris ft. Ayah Marar *U (10) - Umbrella Beach - Owl City *V (2) - Vanilla Twilight - Owl City other being Va Va Voom by Nicki Minaj *W (59) - Written In The Stars - Tinie Tempah ft. Erick Turner *X (2) - X You - Avicii other being X by Jason Derulo *Y (19) - Youtopia - Armin van Buuren ft. Adam Young *Z (1) - Zoology - Knife Party ft. Skrillex song Category:Blog posts Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Hotchoc26's Blog Posts Category:Hotchoc26's Favourite Songs